


Nobody in the world

by AlwaysASourwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Getting Together, Gonna tag the smut later, Heartache, Idiots in Love, Isaac is a Tease, M/M, Misunderstandings, Online Dating, Pining, Scott McCall is a Good Alpha, Scott to the rescue, Smut, Stiles is a good friend, Stiles is actually a genius, Stiles is sick and tired of Scott being sexual frustrated, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:33:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysASourwolf/pseuds/AlwaysASourwolf
Summary: “Stiles. This is a dating app.”“No shit, Sherlock.”“A dating app for wolves?”“Not exclusively, but yes.”“A /gay/ dating app for wolves/humans?!”“So? You can’t fool me, Mr-I-cry-during-finding-nemo-and-have-a-secret-crush-on-Tom-Hiddleston.”





	Nobody in the world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NatRomanov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatRomanov/gifts).



> For Becky. Because I love you, my smol brat.  
> xoxo the Sourwolf  
> 

“You stop the room when we walk in  
Spotlights on everybody staring  
Tell all of these boys, they’re wasting their time  
Stop standing in line, cause you’re all mine

And this evening I, won't let the feeling die  
I never wanna leave your side

All of the stars, you make them shine like they were ours  
Ain't nobody in the world but you and I

 

You keep wondering if you're what I'm wanting  
You don't even have to try  
Ain't nobody in the world...”

#

“Earth to Scott. Scotty. Hey. Bro. SCOTT!” He flinched out of his daydream, staring at his best friend in bewilderment, ears still ringing painfully from where he had literally yelled into. “Stiles! Was that really necessary? That hurt!” The wolf whined and rubbed the shell of his ear, as if this was going to make it any better. “Dude, you’ve been spacing out on me for about five minutes! Class is over man... are you alright?” Blinking a little confused, Scott finally took notice of their surroundings, their biology teacher standing rather annoyed in the doorframe. “McCall. This is the first time I have to tell a student to actually leave this class after the bell. Get your asses out of here.” Quick to gather his belongings, he hurried out and to the lockers, Stiles following him with a confused and worried frown. “You sure you’re good?” “I am /fine/ Stiles... Just have a lot on my mind. Sorry.” “… is it illegal or why aren’t you telling me? … Screw it, even if it is, tell me!” He knew his friend hated not to know what was going on, but this time he simply couldn’t tell him. The werewolf would rather chew his own hand off before he was going to spill it. It was just too embarrassing. “It’s nothing, Stiles. Promise. I’m just nervous about the math test tomorrow...” Once more he was glad, that the brunette wasn’t a wolf, or else he would’ve clearly heard the uptick in his heart indicating a lie. “Sure. The test. And my grandma is secretly playing poker with the pope and the president.” “Your granny is dead, Stiles.” “Details!” The lean teenager exclaimed, hands thrown into the air. “I am fine is rarely what it says! Every woman-“ “I am a guy. If you haven’t noticed by now. When I say I am fine, then I am. Let’s go home, yes?” “But...” Stiles huffed before cutting himself off. His best friend would come around sooner or later to tell him the truth. He always did, especially since he was a wolf and not always in control over his emotions. Maybe he had fleas... Yes, he wouldn’t want to talk about it either. “You’re still up for bro night tomorrow, yes?” “As if I ever missed one.” “You did. Countless times. Allisson was bad influence on you!” That stung. His Ex was still a sore spot and he threw his best friend a nearly wounded look for it. “Fuck you and your stupid puppy eyes. Okay, okay. I am sorry. Won’t happen again.” “Thank you.”  


#

As soon as he was sure that Stiles was out of hearing range, Scott exhaled in a deep and nearly relieved sigh. It wasn’t like he didn’t love his best friend, because come one. Everybody knew that they were basically joined at the hip, but sometimes he was just too nosy. Closing the door behind himself, he strode into the kitchen. “Mom?” Since there was no response, Scott figured that his mother had already gone to work, the note on the kitchen counter affirming his thought. Grabbing a plate with leftover lasagna, he popped it into the microwave to reheat it, thumb hovering over a certain app on his phone. God, he had been thinking about it all day. Pathetic. Needy? He wasn’t needy. No. He was perfectly content with his life. Still… screw it. His heart took a little jump when the, by now way too familiar, home screen popped up.  
Welcome back. You have one unread message.  


#  


Everything had started out as a joke, or more as a desperate attempt to pull his brother from another mother out of his Alisson fueled misery. During one of their countless “counseling” evenings, containing a massive amount of video games, fast food and yes even gallons of ice cream, Stiles had come up with one of his brilliant plans. One of those plans that rarely went well. “Dude. Look. I’ve installed this app on your phone and no, you’re not allowed to delete it again.” He had exclaimed all excited about his own master mind. He wasn’t, but Scott just couldn’t bring himself to say it out loud. “Stiles. This is a dating app.” “No shit, Sherlock.” “A dating app for wolves?” “Not exclusively, but yes.” “A /gay/ dating app for wolves/humans?!” “So? You can’t fool me, Mr-I-cry-during-finding-nemo-and-have-a-secret-crush-on-Tom-Hiddleston.” Feeling how his face had turned a pretty shade of crimson out of embarrassment, he had shoved him off his bed, to which Stiles had just snickered and wagged his finger. “Nuh-huh. Bad wolfie. I’ve seen your Tumblr, lying to me makes no sense. Girls obviously don’t work for you. Kira, Alisson... all perfect examples and I am sick and tired of picking up the shards of your broken heart every time.” “So you thought making me date a guy would magically fix that issue?” “No! But it would finally make you pull your head out of your damn ass and realize that you’re fucking awesome and deserve so much better!” Boom. That needed some time to settle. “Stiles...” “I love you, bro. But this emo thing you’re pulling off is ridiculous. Give it a try, hm? You don’t have to meet anyone, but a little flirting is good for your confidence.” Maybe he was right. Maybe he really needed to pull himself together, a little wake up call. And hey, he didn’t have to tell anything about himself if he didn’t want to, right? Under his friend’s hopeful eyes, he huffed and opened the app.  
“My nickname is McFluff?!” 

#  


All this had been about two months ago, already forgotten by his ADHD plagued friend. But... not by him. Despite his constant reminder that he was /not/ needy and desperate for at least some kind of affection, thank you very much, he had indeed set up his profile and texted some random people. There weren’t any pictures, rather suspicious to him but Stiles had been very sure that this was a serious and safe thing, and without actually noticing he found someone he really enjoyed texting with. His partner, of course a man, this was a gay app after all, was surprisingly easy to interact with, never too pushy, polite, charming and funny in a way that made the beta’s heart melt with affection for someone he never had met before. They never exchanged pictures or phone numbers or real names, Scott wasn’t suicidal after all, but that was alright. It made things easier and he had the feeling, that this was exactly what he needed. Someone who didn’t judge him. “SexyScarfman11” had to be roughly around his age, lamenting over how hard school sucked in the springtime with all those couples around and boy he was so right. Over time, Scott had grown really fond of him, so it was no wonder that his heart leaped every time he got a new message. No crush, of course not. He wasn’t twelve years old anymore.

SexyScarfman11: Hey sunshine.

McFluff: Hey yourself. How you doing, Sweetcheeks?

Flirting with /him/ shouldn’t have been so damn easy. It made him long to talk to him in person, find out how he smelled, how his laughter would be like... 

SexyScarfman11: Not that good... had a rough day. Missed texting with you.

McFluff: Oh no! Want to talk about it? Might have spaced out in biology, thinking about you.

SexyScarfman11: Nah, it’s okay. Spend all day at home and got into a fight with my dad. Really? That’s kinda cute.

McFluff: You’re sick? Hope you get better soon and I’m sorry to hear that. – Bit pathetic, don’t you think?

SexyScarfman11: That’s kinda the point of this app.

McFluff: right…

It took some time for “Sweetcheeks”, Scott’s unofficial name for him, to reply, so he busied himself with his homework, grumbling when his fingers started to hurt from cramping around his pen. 

SexyScarfman11: It’s been a rough day, I’m going to bed. 

McFluff: Yeah I might call it a day as well. Sleep well and read you tomorrow?

His heart pounded heavily in his chest. Had he done something wrong? Oh god, what if he had hurt his feelings? Chewing on the inside of his cheek, he stared at his phone for good five minutes.

SexyScarfman11: Of course. Good night, sunshine.

Oh thank heavens. 

McFluff: G’night!

He quickly replied and added a few heart emoticons for good measure. Okay, maybe he /had/ a /little/ crush. A little, tiny crush.

#  


“Holy shit, Isaac! What happened to your face?!” The pack gathered around the tall beta, Scott up first with a worried expression on his face, eyes darkening. “Nothin’. Fell down the stairs.” Even /Stiles/ could hear the lie in his words. Scott didn’t even hesitate and pulled him down to examine the wound, one hand curled around his wrist to take some of his pain. Those weren’t ordinary wounds. Isaac was a fucking werewolf, they should’ve been healed by the time he entered the school building. There was only one reason they didn’t heal properly: an alpha. “Who did that to you?” “N-No one. Get out of my face, McCall.” “Isaac!” His wolf whines at getting pushed aside, wanting to care for his pack, even if they never considered each other as friends. Helplessly he looked back to Stiles and Lydia, both just shrugging. There wasn’t much they could do in the first place. “I think someone is hurting him... an alpha. Do you think Derek hits him?” The dark haired wolf mused, earning an angry huff from Stiles that made his eyebrows shoot up. Why did he suddenly smelled so angry and... possessive? “Derek would /never/ beat anyone of you!” “How would you know, you’re not even a wolf.” “He... I... doesn’t matter, he just wouldn’t do it. He loves you guys, you’re his pack.” Now that he was actually thinking about it... yeah dumb idea. Their alpha was a fluffy kitten, no matter how often he tried to make them believe otherwise. “… What about his father?” 

#

McFluff: Hey, Sweetcheeks. You there?

SexyScarfman11: Yes. What’s wrong? You never write around this time of the day.

McFluff: Yeah something came up. Can I ask you something personal?

SexyScarfman11: As long it’s not my bank account information...

McFluff: Why would I- Never mind. Are you a wolf?

SexyScarfman11: That depends. If you’re a hunter, I am not.

McFluff: Don’t be ridiculous. It’s just... I am one, too and you’re currently the only person I turn to who isn’t involved into the whole bullshit.

SexyScarfman11: I’m here to listen... what’s wrong?

McFluff: I... well. Where do I even start?

And so he began to tell SexyScarfman11 everything. How he had a pack that somehow didn’t feel like the family it used to, how he constantly worried about his human best friend getting hurt, that people /around/ him constantly got injured and there was shit he could do about it because he was just a puny beta.

McFluff: Sorry, needed someone to vent...

For a while there was nothing in response. Great. Now he had scared him off for good. Nobody wanted to deal with a whiny wolf.

SexyScarfman11: First of all... thank you for telling me, I appreciate that a lot.  
SexyScarfman11: Second: Stop blaming yourself. It is /not/ your fault and you can do nothing about it, okay?

Scott wasn’t sure how on earth he deserved this man. He was amazed how easy he managed to just relief his busied mind, stress and anxiety bleeding from his body while they continued to text.

McFluff: I need to see you.. can we meet?

He didn’t even mean to actually sent it, but there was no going back now and honestly? He didn’t want to go back. He wanted to meet him so bad, to just hug him and kiss him for being such a wonderful person.

Scarfman didn’t reply for the rest of the day and Scott’s heart grew heavy. He fucked up. Staring at the ceiling of his bedroom, he nearly fell off the bed when his phone finally rang.

SexyScarfmann11: Yes. Friday, 7 PM at the little Café?

What was happening? Did he really just got a date? With shaking fingers, Scott immedieatly reached for his phone to answer.

McFluff: Sounds good! I’ll wear a red shirt, so you’ll know who I am.

SexyScarfman11: How cliché, McFluff ;-)  
SexyScarfman11: But I’m looking forward to it. I’ll be the one with the scarf. 

McFluff: You better don’t bail on me..

SexyScarfman11: I won’t, unless you try to kill me.

McFluff: Good night, sweetcheeks. Thank you for everything..

SexyScarfman11: Anytime.  
SexyScarfman11: Can’t wait to see you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> I hope you liked this so far.  
> I'm sorry for every mistake you find, this story wasn't beta'd and english is not my first language. 
> 
> I'm going to separate the stages of the story into different chapters, so you can skip the drama or the smut if needed. Trigger warnings will happen in the next chapter.
> 
> Feedback is as always much appreciated.
> 
> Love you lots <3


End file.
